


It's Too Early For This Shit

by dracoMidnight



Series: Temerairestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Multi, Other, karkat is a dragon, temerairestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoMidnight/pseuds/dracoMidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I started to read the Temeraire series again in preparation for the new one coming out in early June or late May and then immediately thought of making a Temerairestuck au. I had already had it planned out though from a few years back but now I am actually putting that into motion. I know I still have a few other works I need to finish. And I will get to those later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Early For This Shit

They had urgently woken Dave up late at night, the young ensign blearily blinked open his own eyes to be met with Bro’s hastily put on shades and the eyes of other captains including Jade who was partially naked but didn’t seem at all uncomfortable around the bunch of grown men due to the fact that aviators were lax in social etiquette like that. Another shake to wake Dave up before a harsh “Wake up Dave” is heard from Bro. He groans as he sits up and rubs bleary eyes, reaching for his shades and slipped them on over bright red eyes.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Is all he can say before Bro rolls his eyes and immediately picks Dave up out of his comfy bed with a groan of complaint at being removed from the bed.

“Shut up. The egg meant for you is hatching. A good two or three years earlier than it should be.”

That wakes Dave up with a startled expression and he quickly follows after them all. They had set aside a Greyling egg for him and while Greylings take at least 5 or 6 years to hatch were this one was way too early. Especially since Dave was only 13 and still in training. They quickly went down into the bath area were Jade had noticed the egg beginning to crack. It was already brought out of the hot room to be set into the cooler part of the bathing area. Dave’s oldest brother was there as well, looking at the egg with furrowed brows, his deep red eyes contemplating while the egg cracks more as the dragonet inside struggles to be freed from its natural prison. Dirk is also there along with Equius, Dirk however was the one holding the harness and hands it to Dave. Something that he had been working on ever since the news of the egg came to them. A hole soon breaks free and a low growl of annoyance at the fact that the egg is still mainly intact comes from inside.

Dave couldn’t help the chuckle at the irritation of the dragonet before there was a huff inside and the egg shatters as the hatchling thrashes out of the shell. There was a stunned silence as everyone takes the dragonet in a soft cursing was to be heard from D. The dragonet bitterly cleaning itself off wasn’t a Greyling. Not even close. The pale grey and white markings that are normally seen with Greylings are replaced with a much deeper grey mottled with splotches of varying degrees of greys. The stockiness is also what ticks everyone off at the difference of breed between the two along with the ten short horns crowning the head and the spikes trailing down the dragonet’s back and all the way to the tip of the tail. The most startling fact was when the dragonet turned its head with a blink of bright ruby red eyes matching Dave’s in color and shade. The dragonet immediately went into a defensive position when it noticed it was surrounded, haunches raised up in a defensive position as a low snarling growl emitted from deep within its barrel shaped chest. A low murmuring between D and Bro along with the other aviators could be heard and Dave had to swallow back bile as they even mention putting a bullet through the dragonet’s head if it proved dangerous on the way back to the breeding grounds. Dave steeled himself and stepped forward much to the protest of everyone there but he ignored them and even dodged the reaching hands as he knelt down beside the wary Widowmaker.

“Hey, hey, shh… you’re ok. It’s ok.” Dave murmurs to the hatchling, not moving any closer or further away even when the dragonet tries to do a feint attack. The hatchling growls in annoyance but doesn’t look away from Dave, especially so when he takes his shades off and looks the dragonet directly in the eyes. “Calm your shit. You aren’t going to be hurt. I promise it.” The hatchling narrows its eyes and contemplates Dave for three excruciatingly long minutes before it huffed and plopped down on its haunches.

“I’ll keep you too that.” It rumbles in a deep tone before looking at the harness. “Are you going to put that on me? Well… If you must I suppose.”

Everyone was startled except for Dave who grinned and went over to the hatchling and carefully began the process of putting the harness on, making sure to be careful of where the belts and buckles are placed while also making sure it wasn’t on too tight. “How’s that?” Dave asks while the dragonet contemplates his new getup before snorting. “It’ll do. Now, I’m hungry. Do you have anything to eat?” Bro sighs and leaves for a moment before coming back and handing Dave a bucket of raw meat. Dave holds a slab of the meat, still warm from the freshly butchered cow, for the Grey Widowmaker to eat. The dragonet eagerly grabs the meat from his hands and devours it hungrily while Dave wracks his brain for a name before something pulls him to a name and he frowns before trying it. “Karkat…” The hatchling looks up at him and tilts his head before blinking a little. “Is that my name?” Dave blinks a bit, startled before clearing his throat a little and shrugs. “I mean, if you want it to be…” Karkat seems to contemplate it for a little bit more before nodding his head. “Then that is my name.” and goes back to eating the meat that Dave is holding out for him with just as much gusto as before until the entire bucket is empty. D sighs a bit in relief at the uninjured people and the undead dragonet before muttering under his breath. “I’m gonna have to have a word with the breeders… they mixed up the eggs…” and leaves the others with the sleepy dragonet. Dave just stares down at Karkat with a warm expression as he gently strokes the dragon’s head.


End file.
